I know your there.....
by Bunni Babe
Summary: Kari is atacked but who is it?


Okies my weird fan ficcy! plz dont be mean lol it took me a long time to write! ignore spelling and grammer probies!   
Disclaimer: please dun sue me i have little to offer you and i dont EVER sell my body lol! i can give u a baloon my gran is a clown jk!  
Enjoy! Luve Bunni! p.s i want 4 reveiws bafore i continue this story.  
  
  
"Police today began the hunt for a man who seriously assaulted an 18 year old girl last night in the area of Brookland Road. The girl named Kari Kamiya was severely injured and found unconscious in the ditch out side of the games arcade at around midnight. Please call the number on the left hand side of the screen if you spotted anything suspicious, and now the weather...."  
Davis switched off the TV before it got anymore boring and looked to his friend T.K who was sleeping in the chair next to him. "Hey T.K didn't you date a girl called Kari in senior high?" questioned Davis to his sleeping friend "Yeah and..That was ages ago I haven't seen her in years and now I am going to bed" T.k walked into his bedroom and slammed the door before Davis could say anymore "don't you care??...I do" Davis muttered to himself.  
  
It was early morning and Yolie woke up next to her boyfriend Ken after a late night as she leaned over to kiss him she noticed a small scratch on his cheek, he was already awake and smiled at her "where did you get that scratch on your face?" she asked him curiously "what scratch? He replied touching his cheek where the red scratch was "never mind" said Yolie as she got out of bed ready to begin her day. Yolie was still friend with Kari, infact Kari and Ken were the only two people she kept in contact with after leaving school.  
There was a knock on the Yolie went and answered it wearing her lilac dressing gown much to her surprise there in front of her stood a police man he was quite fat and had a fuzzy beard on his upper lip. "Can I help you?" asked Yolie to the officer "if you are a women named Yolie then yes you can may I come in?" he asked her moving aside Yolie let him into the apartment "I am Yolie is there a problem?" asked Yolie as she lead him to the living room "yes. It is about your friend Kari I am afraid she has been hurt and assaulted I was wondering if you could help us with your investigation?" the officer told her. Yolie did know what to ay she just stood there shocked at what she had just heard "is she okay.. I am sorry i don't know you name?" she asked him "I am the chief officer of Brookland station..But please call me Louis, Your friend is in shock and is being treated for bruises and slight concussion in Brookland hospital" he replied "I must go and see her" Yolie said panicky grabbing her coat from the back of the door "I need to know when you last saw Kari and where you saw her please madam this is important i can understand that you are worried about your friend" he told her "uh two days ago for lunch in the shopping centre up the road I think" Yolie said in a hurried voice "okay I will let you go and see your friend now but please if you know of anything else don't hesitate to call me" he gave her a piece of card with his number on it "thank you officer" yolie said as she took the card from him and headed out of the door.  
"YOLIE" called Ken from the bedroom but there was no response so he left her a note telling her that he was going out and would be back at abut 7.00.  
  
Yolies walked the white echoing corridors of the hospital looking for Kari, all which could be heard was her footsteps and the occasional coughing and sneezing. At last she found her friend lying in a bed on the recovery ward she looked different pale and scared. Her eyes were dark from exhaustion and she had cuts and bruises over her face. At this moment of time she was sleeping so Yolie set down aside her waiting for her to wake. After waiting about and hour Kari began to stir she opened her eyes slowly at first adjusting to the orange light around her "Yolie is that you?" she said in a quiet and muffled voice "Kari? Yes its me Yolie..How are you feeling?" answered Yolie "I feel as bad as I look..And I know that I look terrible" Kari answered before she began to cry "don't cry.." Yolies voice began to trail not knowing what would make her better or what she could say to reassure her.  
Later on in the afternoon a nurse pulled back the curtain surrounding Kari's bed "Kari there is someone here to see you" the nurse said to her as the officer stepped into the small room "Kari looked to the floor from her bed and stayed silent "Ms Kamiya do you mind if I ask you a few questions?" he asked Kari she nodded as he sat down on the opposite side of the bed to where Yolie was sitting "Do you think you could describe the person who did this to you?" he continued slowly and waited for a reply whilst Kari thought of what to say after a few minutes she answered thinking back to the night it happened "He was tall and strong...but..But that's all I can remember..He pulled me from behind and said my name in my ear I didn't know what to do I.... just screamed" as she said this she put her head in her hand and cried whispering to herself "I just don't remember" Yolie put her hand on Kris shoulder and tried to comfort her.  
"Okay don't worry, try not to upset yourself we will continue this when you feel more up to it" said the officer to Kari as he left.  
"I had better leave you to get some rest" Yolie told Kari as she rose from her seat to leave "No please don't go" Kari replied motioning for her to sit back down in the wooden chair at the side of the bed.  
At about 9.00 Kari had drifted into a light and restless sleep, Yolie had left and Kari as all alone.  
As Kari walked through the dark alley she stumbled upon a brick laying the pavement causing her to drop her purse only to feel a large blow to the back of her head, falling to the floor she looked up to a man who she recognised, after receiving another sharp blow to the head she blacked out.  
"IT WAS T.K" screamed Kari as she woke from the nightmare. Surrounding her were two nurses "your safe here" said one of the nurses approaching Kari as she was crying into her pillow "can you tell me who T.K is? Said the other "He was my friend" Kari managed to sob to the confused and concerned nurses.  
  
T.K woke up late for work Davis had already gone out and wouldn't be back until later. He rushed around to find his clothes with an iron in one hand tie in another and toast hanging out of his mouth. There was a knock on the door and he hesitated to answer it but threw on his trousers and went to the door "Mr Takaishi?" said inspector wooshong who was standing on the doorstep "Yes? Can I help you? Sorry I don't do door to door sales" T.K replied and began to shut the door in his face but the officer put his foot in the way and shoved his way in "Mr Takaishi I am arresting you for questioning in connection in the attack incident on Ms Kari Kamiya, you do not have to say anything but it may harm your defence in which you will later rely on in court, anything you do say may be given in evidence"  
"What are you talking about, I haven't seen Kari on two years" exclaimed T.K who was struggling from the officers grip "lets discuss this at he station shall we?" he replied taking T.K to his car.  
"So Mr Takaishi where were you on the night of Friday 24th November? The night when Ms Kamiya was attacked and left for dead?" questioned the officer  
"I was at home watching TV all night" T.K told the officer "and do you have an allerby? To whiteness this?" the officer questioned further seeing that T.K was starting to get worked up "No I don't..i was alone that night" T.K said in a worried and quiet voice "I bet you don't have even know what TV shows were on that night do you Mr Takaishi???" the officer said enjoying what he was putting T.K through. T.K looked down at the table her was sitting at "I think you need a Loya Mr Takaishi would you like me to contact him/her?" said the officer smugly. 


End file.
